


The Gift

by Direga



Series: The Iron Bull Adventures [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direga/pseuds/Direga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian wants to give Bull a perfect gift for the holidays.<br/>Bull thinks he succeeded in giving him THE perfect gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

Dorian looked around the room.

There laid a collection of gifts that Bull had given him throughout the months they have been together. A new rocking chair for reading, a pile of books (not the most academic in nature, but still pleasurable to read given that the author was a well known dwarf and it had the bonus of letting him sometimes see Bull read), some set of clothes that must have been suggested to him since they shared nothing with the hideous pants he liked to wear, a set of chess that they used to play with or to entertain some guests, and several other small things that he gave a lot more value than anything he had ever owned before.

It was still strange to have someone care so much for him, but it was exactly what made him stay that first night together, and the next, and the next...

Dorian shook his head, trying to focus on the matter at hand and sat down on their huge bed to think. He had reciprocated the gifts Bull had given him, but he knew deep down that some weren't up to Bull's liking, mainly the first ones. Honestly, what was Bull going to do with a bonnet given his horns? Bull did give him an odd look at that one, but otherwise thanked him just as energetically. Since then he had given Bull many things, including a book on "100 ways to prepare your horn balm and how to apply them", which Dorian took upon himself to try to make each one and find the one that Bull liked best. It helped that every time Dorian prepared a new one after the last one ran out, Bull would give him this fond look in his eye that Dorian thought he would never get tired of.

But now, their first holiday season together was approaching and Dorian wanted to give him the perfect gift, something that only him could give him. But that was better said then done. There were these small things that Bull liked, like sets of playing cards with unique back covers that he liked to play with his coworkers or, strangely enough for Dorian, highly detailed dragon figurines. Especially if they could growl or produce flames. Dorian knew that he also liked to travel, exercise to the sound of the most mainstream pop music and wear silly clothing when possible. However, he couldn't think of anything that seemed to say exactly that he wanted. It had to be something that only Dorian could create, and that's where the main problem was. Even if Bull said that he was fine with Dorian being a mage, he knew Bull didn't like magic, and that's where he excelled in.

Deciding that moping around about it was going to do little for his predicament, he decided to ask someone who knows Bull a lot better than him: Bull's best friend, Krem, who met Bull many years before. Krem was still somewhat suspicious of him, seeing that he is from Tevinter's upper class, but he had been warming up to him and Dorian could only hope that Krem knew something about Bull that he had yet to know. Dorian picked up his phone and called him, waiting a couple of seconds before the call was established.

"Altus! What can I do for you?" Krem asked, using the term he had applied to him in a derogatory manner when they first met now a more friendly way. Dorian felt a faint smile creeping up on him from it.

"Hello Krem, I'm afraid I have to ask you for a favor." Dorian said.

"Depends on the favor, what is it?" Krem asked and Dorian hesitated. He knew that Krem would probably end up telling Bull about this during one of their nights together and he wanted to avoid ruining the surprise.

"It just so happens that the holidays are approaching, and I find myself not knowing exactly what to get for Bull. You know Bull for a lot longer than me, perhaps you know something about Bull that could help me?" Dorian asked casually.

"You live with him. You should know what to get him. Just buy him a new dragon and you're guaranteed to make him happy." Krem replies.

"Well... it might be surprising to you but I'd prefer to get him something that only I can. I'd like to put some effort into it. If I wanted to buy him something I wouldn't have called you. Also, please refrain to mention any of this to Bull." Dorian confesses.

"Well, this is new. An Altus wanting to put some effort into something for another person. I could almost say that you aren't entirely evil." Krem joked.

"Yes, yes, I am sorry to disappoint. Can you help me?" Dorian asked.

"Hmm... I dunno. My memory seems to be a bit shaky at the moment." Krem said with clear amusement in his voice. Dorian sighed loudly.

"I'll pay the Chargers a round next time we get together." Dorian could almost see the smirk on Krem's face.

"Deal. Now, it might surprise you that Bull doesn't really talk about his past, so what you see is pretty much what we know about Bull. However..." Krem said, clearly debating if he should continue. "Once, he got particularly drunk after a drinking contest with another Qunari, he mentioned something about missing his Tama. Apparently his Tama is the person that took care of him when he was little in the community he grew in, you know how Qunari are with them not staying with their parents, but lost contact with her long ago. Maybe this is something you can look into for your 'effort in' gift? Other than that I don't really have anything else to tell you."

"Thank you Krem, it's always a pleasure to do business with you." Dorian thanked him.

"Right back at you." Krem said, before ending the call. Dorian stared at his phone as an idea solidified in his mind. He would have to make some phone calls before Bull returned from his trip to the grocery store.

*

Dorian arrived at the specified address right on time. He was still surprised that Mae had been able to locate Bull's Tamassran with so little to go by, but she had managed it, and he was even more surprised to know that she lived less than 2 hours away. He had spoken with Hissera, which was her name, and when he mentioned Bull she had automatically wanted to meet with him. And so Dorian found himself in a Qunari-heavy populated section in the outskirts of the city. Most residents looked at him funny, but otherwise left him alone. It probably helped that Dorian didn't look at them like the other Tevinters tended to do.

Dorian rang the bell.

Bull had asked him where he was going. There was no way he could make such a trip without him noticing, so be decided to tell him the truth that he was making arrangements for his gift. While that didn't prevent Bull from asking about it, it allowed him to make the journey alone after some coaxing. It pained him to keep them apart now that he knew where she lived, but it would be for just a week, and Hissera did tell him to come alone first.

The door opened.

An elegant Qunari looked at him as her eyes widened, and then she settled on a smile, inviting him in. He had heard tales that Tamassrans were beautiful, and even with her advanced years it was still quite apparent. Like Bull's, her house was neatly ordered and everything had its own place, which didn't surprise him at all.

"I must say that I did not expect my Ashkaari to get together with someone from Tevinter, but he never was one to be picky." she said, and smiled as she noted the slight blush on him and lead him to the living room.

"I never mentioned that we were..." Dorian began but was quickly interrupted by a soft laugh from her.

"Please, it doesn't take a genius to deduce that. Just the fact that you traveled almost two hours to meet me alone pretty much told me. Is it alright if I call you Dorian?" she asked, placing a bowl of cookies on a table and gesturing for him to sit down.

"Yes, ma'am" Dorian replied, noticing that she had remembered his name from their phone call.

"Call me Hissera, please. So, is everything alright with my Ashkaari, or The Iron Bull as you told me he calls himself now? Is he treating you well?" 

The conversation extended for a couple of hours, with both Dorian telling stories of his time with Bull and some past ones as well and Hissera telling some about Bull. It was strange to imagine Bull as being a kid, but it seemed that his inclination to help others started really early. Then, Hissera brought him a particular item that he had asked for before he came, and agreed to him casting a spell on it through her, saying only that if Bull trusted him, then she could trust him as well. He may have been a bit touched at it, not that he would ever confess to it, knowing how skittish Qunari could be about magic.

When everything was said and done, Hissera wished him a good trip back and confirmed that she would do as he had asked her to.

*

"Come on, tell me what you got for me..." Bull asked, making a face and forcing a grunt out of Dorian.

"You will wait. I told you I would let you see one of the presents when we got home." Dorian said. If Bull could sense the nervousness on Dorian's voice he didn't say anything. They continued down the road as Bull drove, having been asked to pick Dorian up from work, because of course he had to work. 

Once they found a place to park, they headed up the apartment building and before Bull could take his key out Dorian knocked on the door once, and then twice.

"What are you doing Dorian? We live here, no one is going to open the..." Bull questioned him but stopped once he heard steps inside. He gave Dorian a confused look before the door opened. Time seemed to stop in that moment, Hissera with a hand over her chest, Bull with his mouth open and Dorian with his breath held waiting for the reaction. Then Bull glanced back at Dorian, "Kadan... you didn't..." he muttered before looking back at her.

"Tama?" he asked incredulously.

"Shanedan, Ashkaari." she replied.

Time seemed to move very fast after that moment. Bull hugged her tightly, and for the first time Dorian actually saw Bull shed a tear. Bull and Hissera talked to each other for the rest of the night, with Dorian bringing some snacks and tea for them all. He had never seen so excited, and Dorian felt just as happy for being the one that made it possible. Well, him, Krem for the suggestion and Mae for actually finding Hissera. Before he knew it was time to open their presents.

Bull had gotten him a new book from his wishlist online and a new set of robes that he could tell must have been chosen by Krem because they were socially acceptable. After that Bull excused for not having any present for his Tama like he was supposed to have known she would be there. Meanwhile, Dorian picked the other present he had for Bull from its hiding place and gave it to him.

"You have another present for me?" Bull asked with the same excitement he had displayed since earlier.

"Well, it is mostly Hissera's, I just provided a magic touch to it." Dorian mentioned. Bull looked at his Tama, who gestured for him to open it with a smile.

It was small, similar to a book, and when Bull tore through the wrapping he actually gasped. Bull was holding a photo book, with one phone of a child version of Bull and a much younger Hissera right in the center of the cover. That would be an amazing gift in and on itself if not for what Bull guessed was the magic bit Dorian had mentioned.

"The photos move! They actually move!" Bull said loudly, not believing.

"Yes, well... I stored Hissera's memory of each photo on them and the spell recreates it. Of course, they only move when you touch the book. The spell needs energy to work and you couldn't expect me to keep..." Whatever Dorian was about to say was lost to the kiss that Bull have him. It was one deep, and hot and slow and everything Dorian didn't exactly expect from a kiss that one gives in the heat of the moment. 

"Well, I will see myself to the guest room. You two seem to need the rest of the night for yourselves and I feel quite tired. Sleep well." Hissera said with a chuckle. Bull broke the kiss and thanked her, giving her a quick hug before she walked away with a yawn. 

"I can't believe you actually found her! How did you know?" Bull asked, going through the photo book with the most ridiculously fond smile Dorian had ever seen.

"Krem. You mentioned missing her one night and he picked it up. My friend Mae was the one who actually tracked her down, somehow." Dorian explained, laughing when Bull showed him a photo of himself as a teenager headbutting a tree.

"I will have to thank all of you properly. I never expected to see her after all this time." Bull said, wrapping an arm around his lover, who sighed contently.

*

"Hey Kadan... do you think you could do the same with some photos of you in bed?" Bull asked, after they finished looking through the book and went to bed.

"That is the most ridiculous, outrageous and perverted thing you have ever asked of me." Dorian quipped, making a face at Bull.

"Is that a yes I hear?"

"... yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I think you can guess where the idea of moving photos came from. I've had a lot of work and such, but I'll try to push out new chapters for my fics soon.  
> I hope all of you had a nice start of a new year!


End file.
